dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Colleen Clinkenbeard
|birthplace = Shreveport, Louisiana, U.S. |family = Patric Carroll (spouse) Bonny Clinkenbeard (sister) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress ADR Director ADR Script Writer Line Producer |first_appearance = Dragon Ball GT |areas_active = Dallas |active = 2004-current |status = Active |agency = Linda McAlister }}Colleen Clinkenbeard (born April 13, 1980) is an American voice actress, line producer, ADR director, and script writer at Funimation who provides the voices for English versions of Japanese anime series. Having starred as Rachel Moore in the long-running detective series Case Closed, she then served as the ADR director on Fullmetal Alchemist, and would star in many other popular anime shows including as Monkey D. Luffy in the Funimation dub of One Piece; the young Goku and Gohan in Dragon Ball Z Kai; Yuko Ichihara in xxxHOLiC, Riza Hawkeye in the Fullmetal Alchemist series and Erza Scarlet in Fairy Tail. Career As a stage actress in Dallas, Clinkenbeard got involved in voice-over when fellow voice actress Laura Bailey brought her to Funimation for an audition. Her first voice role was in Dragon Ball GT; her first lead role was Éclair in Kiddy Grade. Midway through the Kiddy Grade series, director Justin Cook made Clinkenbeard the ADR director on the rest of the episodes. Her other major role early in her career was Rachel Moore in the detective anime show Case Closed. She would later direct along with Mike McFarland on Fullmetal Alchemist which premiered in November 2004 on Cartoon Network. Clinkenbeard went on to provide the voices of Monkey D. Luffy in One Piece, Erza Scarlet in Fairy Tail, Riza Hawkeye in Fullmetal Alchemist, Moka Akashiya's inner personality in Rosario + Vampire and Yuko Ichihara in xxxHolic. Clinkenbeard and voice actress Laura Bailey were roommates while working at FUNimation. She married Patric Carroll in 2012 and they have a son named Rhodes (born in 2014). Her sister Bonny is an ADR script writer at Funimation. Filmography Voice Actor Anime *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Princess Snake (ep. 14) (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Hima Nohara, Masao Sato (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Natsume, Kudakusushi, Additional Voices *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Rachel Moore *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Imeckian Woman (ep. 5), Colm (ep. 51), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Princess Millerna Aston (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Monkey D. Luffy, Muret, Oars, Nora Gitsune, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Riza Hawkeye, Rose Thomas *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Tim Vertical *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Ayumi Shibata, Daisuke's Mother (ep. 3), Akane Sawai (ep. 12), Cheppo (ep. 12) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Setsu (ep. 14), Additional Voices *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Kaoru Koganei *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Esther Blanchett *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Kisara Nanjo, Additional Voices *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Yūko Ichihira *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Angela Blanc *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Moka Akashiya (Inner form) *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Moka Aakashiya (Inner form) *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Marie Mjolnir *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Gohan, Android 18, Baby Trunks, Young Goku, Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Erza Scarlet, Erza Nightwalker, Kaby's Wife *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Riza Hawkeye, Rose Thomas *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) - Francesca *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Vera, Young Akira *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Scanty *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Android 18, Launch, Young Gohan, Young Goku *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Agent Mai, Future Mai, Young Goku (ep. 16) (FUNimation Dub) *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Pipimi (ep. 1b) OVAs & Specials *''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy'' (1997) - Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo'' (1998) - Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: The Columbus Files'' (1999) - Rosaria Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Goku (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' (1993) - Zangya, Monty Cash (FUNimation Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus'' (1995) - Mary *''Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive'' (1996) - Ole, Emerah *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' (2006) - Jessica *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Monkey D. Luffy *''One Piece: Strong World'' (2009) - Monkey D. Luffy *''One Piece Film: Z'' (2012) - Monkey D. Luffy *''Wolf Children'' (2012) - Hana *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Agent Mai *''The Boy & the Beast'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Agent Mai *''One Piece Film: Gold'' (2016) - Monkey D. Luffy Voice Director *Black Butler (eps. 1-7) *Case Closed *Fullmetal Alchemist *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (eps. 26-50) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Writer *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (eps. 27-29, 32, 37-38, 42, 49-50) External Links *Colleen Clinkenbeard at the Internet Movie Database *Colleen Clinkenbeard at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation